The Doctor is in
by Shakespeare-Rut
Summary: What happens when Sherlock is sick? Well the Doctor is in! *One Shot at Johnlock fluff. Rated K because there is nothing bad, in my opinion. Read and review! :)*


One Shot Fluff. *I DO NOT OWN BBC, SHERLOCK, OR THE PEOPLE/CHARACTER THAT CORRESPONDS WITH THEM, that is all*

* * *

I came home to find Sherlock on the couch again. I wondered if he would ever learn that his bed was a more comfortable place than this old couch. He was shivering though he had a blanket on, so I tucked him in a placed another blanket on him. No use of waking him up to fight about where he was going to sleep when we knew he would get his way and sleep on the couch anyways. I brushed his hair away from his eyes. He looked peaceful which couldn't be often said about him. He normal had a creased eyebrow or pursed lips, but here he was calm and relaxed. I ran my fingers over his neck, hoping not to wake him but to just make sure this was still the Sherlock I knew and lived with. How could a man go from so psychotic to so comfortable? I kissed his forehead and walked to my room.

I had shed a layer and changed into more comfortable clothes. The day was done, so why stay in work clothes? When I returned to the living room, Sherlock had removed both of his blankets and had rolled over. Yet he still shivered. I bent down and picked up the blankets and was about to place them back onto Sherlock, when I felt a hand.

"No. Too hot." He mumbled. He flopped his hand next to his side before moaning and mumbling about something else. "Experiment... Case... No... Too hot... John..." And he rolled over once more.

I placed my hand on his forehead this time. I guess I had noticed it but placed it in the back of my mind when I kissed him. He was unreasonably hot. Burning actually.

"Sherlock, let me take your temperature then you can go back to bed." He struggled to lift himself into a sitting position before I pushed him back down. "No, don't move, I've got this." I briskly walked to the bathroom and retrieved a thermometer. I then went into my bedroom and grabbed my stethoscope. A sick Sherlock isn't normally a happy Sherlock. Normally he doesn't get like this when he is sick, but I guess there is a first time for everything, right?

I moved swiftly from one room to the next and gently lifted Sherlock to a more comfortable position for him. His face was buried into the couch and his arms were tucked neatly under him.

"Sherlock, here. Just, there you go." I had just started to take his temperature when he began to protest.

"I'm fine John, really. I don't get sick. It's nothing." He tried to take the thermometer out of his mouth but his arms couldn't even reach halfway up his torso.

"I am the doctor and you will do as I say!" I proclaimed. He half smiled. I kissed him again on the forehead and went and made some tea. He was going to need some tea and food. FOOD! Of course! We didn't have food. We never had food. I wasn't about to leave him here alone, so I yelled down to Mrs. Hudson.

"Mrs. Hudson! We're out of food, would you mind-"

"I'm not your housekeeper!" She used to cut me off before I finished.

"I understand, but Sherlock is sick!" I shouted back.

"You should just be glad I was doing my own shopping anyways, deary. And Sherlock sick? We all know that's not good for all of Baker street. I'll be back soon and when I get back, I expect my house to be in one piece." She laughed and left. She knew all to well from experience that Sherlock would still experiment when sick.

I went back to Sherlock to find him asleep in another uncomfortable position again. Would he ever learn to sleep normal? I chuckled. I grabbed the blankets off the floor this time, ignoring his mumbled protests and I sat at the edge of the couch. I pulled Sherlock into a cuddle and placed the blanket on top of both of us.

He looked up with one eye and half smiled again. "Thank you John." He whispered.

I kissed his lips and pulled him closer. "Your welcome Sherlock." And I just held him while I waited for this storm to pass. I would wait to figure out what had made him sick instead of pester him about it now. Now, he just needed to sleep.

I rubbed his knuckles with my hands. "Goodnight Sherlock." And we both fell asleep.

* * *

My attempt at a fluff I guess. I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
